


ДТП

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), The Langoliers - Stephen King, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Мокона и компания путешествуют между мирами. А между мирами что находится? Логично, что некое ничто. Но вот о том, что в этом самом ничто может произойти ни много ни мало, а настоящее ДТП, не подозревал никто.





	ДТП

— Ну, Марти, готов? — док поднес ключ зажигания к замку.

— Естественно, — фыркнул парень, отряхивая куртку. Еще б он не был готов. Сам же заварил эту кашу, не уследив за альманахом и машиной, чем позволил старому Бифу передать журнал себе молодому, расколов тем самым реальность Марти на две ветви. Это было недопустимо. Недопустимо хотя бы потому, что реальность, в которой у Бифа были деньги и мама Марти, самому парню очень не нравилась. Беззаконие, бандиты, наркотики, наводнившие ранее тихий и сонный городок, мертвый много лет отец, пьющая мать... — И больше я не оплошаю.

— Тогда поехали, — и ученый, заведя Делориан, направил его в межвременное простран...

Бум! Дыщ! Пыщщщ!

Вот только не успел Делориан даже как следует прыгнуть во времени, как они врезались в... во что-то. Что-то в межвременном пространстве, как бы абсурдно это ни прозвучало, учитывая, что в этом пространстве ничего и быть-то не должно.

— Д-док, вы как? — первым делом спросил МакФлай, когда понял, что руки и ноги у него находятся на своих местах.

— Нормально, мальчик мой, — выдохнул ученый, — так, легкая ссадина на лбу от руля. Не критично, поверь. Меня беспокоит другое: это область между временем и обитаемым пространством. Тут не должно быть ничего, во что можно было бы врезаться. Как и...

— Как и? — Марти выжидательно посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Нас должно было вследствие столкновения выкинуть в реальный мир, — произнес док, — но, мы все так же остаемся в межпространстве... хотя оно и несколько видоизменилось.

— Остаемся? Вы о чем, до... — но посмотрев в окно, Марти понял, о чем ведет речь его попутчик. Они, точнее Делориан с ними внутри, и правда находились... непонятно где и в чем. Больше всего окружающий их мир напоминал жидкий кисель непонятного серо-бурого то с зелеными, то с синими переливами цвета. Выходить в этот «кисель» желания не было. Он, к счастью, был такого цвета не везде, перед и под машиной кисель напоминал мазутное радужное пятно с двумя длинными потеками. Правда, это пятно тоже не внушало парню довери...

— Вот нахалы! Врезались, а извиняться кто будет?! — раздавшийся в пересвисте приборов, надсадном шуме мотора и сопении пассажиров голос никому из этих самых пассажиров не принадлежал.

— Эм, док, скажите, что это услышал только я и, как следствие, это лишь мои слуховые галлюцинации, — тихонько произнес МакФлай, локтем толкая зависшего ученого под бок.

— Не хочу огорчать тебя, Марти, но я тоже это слышал, — так же тихонько ответил мужчина. Он лихорадочно прикидывал про себя, не мог ли он своей машиной что-то повредить в пространственно-временном континууме больше, чем положено, и не явились ли по его душу и заодно душу его спутника какие-нибудь бдительные службы, курирующие перемещения во времени.

— Нет чтобы извиниться, пожалеть бедную Мокону, наклеить пластырь на пострадавший бочок, — все тому же голосу, похоже, надоело, что пассажиры Делориана никак не отреагировали на его первоначальное заявление, и он стал жаловаться, — так они еще и глюком дразнят.

Внезапно часть мазутного пятна перетекла на капот автомобиля, под ошарашенными взглядами двух пар глаз уплотнилась и...

— Уй! — Марти пребольно ущипнул себя за щеку.

Судя по ойку рядом, док проделывал что-то аналогичное.

Не помогло.

У них на капоте сидел...ло странное создание белого цвета. То ли игрушка (огромный красный камень во лбу у животных обычно не наблюдается), то ли все же пережравший кролик (телосложение... да и уши точно длинные). Одни бок у... наверное, все же зверька (ни у одной игрушки нет такой живой мимики и уж точно дыхания) кровоточил, на мордочке четко читалось возмущение. Впрочем, не зверек был главной проблемой Марти и дока на просторах межмирья, а три парня, что появились в пределах пятна, когда часть его трансформировалась в это странное создание. Паренек лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати в дорожном плаще и черном костюме, высокий брюнет в странном головном уборе с торчащей за спиною рукояткой меча и симпатичный блондин с длинной челкой, скрывающей один глаз, в расшитой странными узорами шубе.

И недовольство уже на их лицах реально пугало.

— Д-д-док, что делать будем?! — Марти дернул ученого за рукав. — Крутите ручки, запускайте машину и убираемся отсюда! Это ненормально, вы ведь понимаете это?!

— О, почтенные, не стоит вести себя столь некрасиво, — у блондина голос был красивый, мягкий и успокаивающий, вот только в межпространстве нет воздуха как такового, чтобы там можно было говорить вслух. Но его речь удалось услышать, и это было жутко. Марти понятия не имел, с чем им пришлось столкнуться, и иметь не желал, и так мурашки стройными табунами бегали по коже. — Сбегать вот так вот очень некультурно.

— Д-д-д-док, — Марти слышал стук своих зубов, но честно говоря, плевать. Он не киногерой. Он обычный пацан, любящий тачки, рок, свою девушку и являющийся приятелем немного чокнутого ученого, но эти парни точно не плод его трудов. Поэтому ему не стыдно сейчас признаться самому себе, что ему страшно почти до замены штанов. Люди не живут в межвременном пространстве, и сознание тут же шустро подкидывает кадры из ужастиков. А вдруг все то, что навыдумывало больное воображение сценаристов, правда?

— И куда ты смотрел, а, пончик ушастый? — протянул брюнет, нехорошо посматривая то на пассажиров Делориана, то на зверька. То, что первых немного потрясывало на сидениях, его, походу, мало заинтересовало.

— Тут обычно не бывает людей, — огрызнулся в ответ «пончик», горестно потирая лапкой бок. — Вот я и не смотрела по сторонам!

— И что тогда нам делать? — фыркнул брюнет. — В этом месте нельзя надолго оставаться.

— Оформлять ДТП, пока все участники этого дорожно-транспортного, точнее, пространственно-временного происшествия не сбежали куда подальше, или еще того хуже: к нам не нагрянул здешний патруль, — мягко улыбнулся все тот же блондин.

— Тц, вот только последнего нам и не хватало, — поморщился брюнет. — Мы и так еле отбились от этих зубастых шаров в прошлый раз.

— Оу, так значит, это правда, — оживился слышащий разговоры за пределами машины док, — лангольеры действительно существуют.

— Кто? — не понял Марти.

— Ой, ей, а это плохо, — внезапно засуетился ученый.

— Док!

— Лангольеры. Согласно мифологии некоторых народов, пожиратели не записанного в историю времени. Пустого, потраченного даром или напрасно. Для живых, движущихся в потоке времени, не опасны, для попавших в прошлое или будущее тоже, ибо встраиваются в поток, но вот в межвременье этих самых потоков-то и нет. А мы застряли в данный момент именно в таком месте. А лангольерам, как мне кажется из фразы, оброненной эм... ребятами вне машины, плевать, что поглощать — время или людей.

— И-и-и, док, да как так?! Вы ведь утверждали, что путешествия вполне безопасны! — взвыл сиреной МакФлай. Вот только быть сожранным непонятно кем непонятно где ему и не хватало для полного счастья (можно подумать, и так проблем не до хрена с расколом реальности).

— Делориан двигается быстро, пожиратели даже ощутить не успевают, что кто-то появляется в межвременье, — отмахнулся док, — но чем дольше мы простоим, тем больше вероятность, что за нами нагрянут.

— Валим тогда!

— Не могу, — огрызнулся док, — от столкновения с... с нашими коллегами по перемещениям во времени и пространстве полетел бензонасос. У меня есть запасной и инструменты, но... но я ученый, а не механик. Собирая Делориан, я не ожидал, что...

Чего док не ожидал, Марти так и не узнал, потому что в этот самый момент в стекло рядом с ним с силой забарабанили.

— Так, вы, а ну живо вышли из машины, — рявкнул брюнет, убедившись, что его стук услышали.

— Ага, счас, — огрызнулся Марти и потуже натянул ремень безопасности. — Я еще не болен на всю голову, чтобы выходить в пространство без воздуха к сомнительным типам, спокойно там разгуливающим!

— Чего?! — взъярился брюнет.

— Чего слышал, — Марти в долгу оставаться не собирался.

— Считаю до трех, — отступать мужчина был не намерен, — или выходите, или, — он вытащил клинок из ножен, — я вскрываю эту машину, как консервную банку, и вы уж точно после этого никуда отправиться не сумеете.

— А ножичек не жал... — начал было огрызаться Марти, как услышал щелчок. Док отстегнулся и, открыв дверь, вышел из машины прежде, чем Марти успел его хотя бы за халат схватить, не говоря уже о руке.

— Док!!! — заорал парень не своим голосом.

— Успокойся, Марти, мой мальчик, тут можно дышать, хотя, как я понял, только в пределах того, хм, пространства, что создает уважаемый эээ...

— Мокона, — произнес зверек. — Меня зовут Мокона Модоки, и да, вы правильно поняли, что дышать и все остальное можно только в пределах поля моей силы.

— Бред какой-то, — Марти с трудом подавил желание схватиться за голову.

— Так ты выходишь или и дальше будешь сидеть и скулить, цыпленочек? — осклабился брюнет.

— Чего? — выдохнул через зубы МакФлай. — Никто не смее...

— Так докажи, — мужчина оборвал его речь на самом интересном месте. — Твой товарищ, невзирая на возраст, храбрее, решительнее и разумнее, нежели ты. Не позорь его своим малодушным поведением и выходи!

— А вы разве не?.. — Марти не хотелось выглядеть малодушным трусом, но и подставляться под опасность тоже не хотелось. Вдруг это какие-то иномирные плотоядные твари, и дока они не сожрали только потому, что он, Марти, сидит в авто и может, теоретически, завестись и уехать рассказывать о них людям, если дока сожрут на его глазах.

— О нет, что ты, — к беседе подключился блондин, — мы тоже путешествуем, пусть не столько во времени, сколько между мирами. Мы не монстры, правда-правда. Куропончик, не спорю, внушает трепет, но он не опасен.

— Заткнись, Фай, — огрызнулся брюнет на своего спутника, — почему ты перед всеми выставляешь меня чуть ли не диванной болонкой?! Зубы есть, но лишь для виду!

— Вот видишь, — блондин словно и не обратил никакого внимания на прозвучавшие упреки, — разве могут монстры так переругиваться между собой? Выходи из машины пожалуйста. Нам надо оценить повреждения вашего транспорта и прикинуть, потянет ли... кхм, наш еще двух человек.

— Чего? — Марти недоуменно моргнул. Хвататься за голову все еще хотелось, но это потом, сейчас не до истерик. Подумаешь, существуют другие миры, если верить блондину, подумаешь, есть твари, жрущие время... Поболтать ведь важнее всего!

— Кем мы будем, если бросим в ничто двух живых человек, пострадавших, хм, пусть и обоюдно, на съедение всяким тварям? Моко-чан, конечно, подранена, но, в отличие от вашей машины, способностей не утратила, — качнул блондин головой.

Брюнет скептически хмыкнул, но промолчал.

— Ладно, — протянул Марти и, отстегнувшись, с опаской вышел из Делориана. Доверять этим троим (пацан из их компашки вообще рта не открывал) парень не собирался, но действительно несколько малодушно отсиживаться в машине, пока док скачет по, кхем, улице.

— Вот и чудненько, — хихикнул блондин и, хлопнув в ладоши, протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Меня Фай зовут.

Марти заметил под челкой черную повязку, закрывающую глаз.

— Этого любителя побурчать — Курогане, — представил брюнета бло... Фай.

— Эм... Марти. Марти МакФлай, — представился парень.

— Приятно познакомиться, Марти, — улыбнулся Фай.

— А расшаркиваний-то сколько, — фыркнул брю... Курогане.

— Док, с вами все в порядке? — спросил МакФлай у ученого, крутящегося вокруг зверька, Моконы, и что-то восхищенно шепчущего себе под нос.

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — отмахнулся тот. — Как любопытственно... Какая жалость, что я не биолог. Марти, в бардачке должна быть аптечка. Поищи там антисептик, мазь для ран и бинт. Нехорошо, что столь уникальное создание останется раненым по нашей вине. А потом мы забинтуем и...

— Когда все будет улажено, то двинемся дальше, — внезапно подал голос тот самый паренек из компании, что до этого просто молча стоял.

— Чего? — не понял док. Впрочем, Марти тоже не понял, о чем речь.

— Шаоран Клоу, — паренек подошел к доку и протянул руку, — можно также Тсубаса.

— Эм, приятно, — ученый осторожно пожал протянутую конечность. — А к чему была та фраза, позвольте спросить?

— Мы не можем взять вас с собой, что бы там Фаю ни показалось, — чуть качнул парень головой. — У нас своя стезя, у вас своя. Нам не по пути даже мирами.

— Я так и зна... — начал было кричать Марти, но паренек со странным именем и не менее странным... прозвищем, наверное, его перебил.

— Но мы не имеем права бросить вас в сложной ситуации, виновниками которой также являемся. Мы поможем вам починить машину и защитим от нападения лангольеров, если не успеем все сделать в срок.

— Эм...

— Тут не эмкать надо, — сильный подзатыльник едва не заставил Марти ничком брякнуться на... на то, на чем они стояли. — Тащи аптечку и инструменты, цыпленочек. Будем устранять последствия наших ДТП.

— Я не цыпленок, повторяю для туго думающих! — огрызнулся МакФлай на ехидно ухмыляющегося Курогане, который и залепил ему этот самый подзатыльник.

— А я повторяю: докажи, — Курогане хотелось стукнуть, но Марти видел размеры и — памятуя об угрозе вскрытия машины — остроту меча, держал себя в руках.

— Вот и докажу, — взвился он и полез в Делориан.

«Вот и докажу! Починю машину быстрее тебя, будешь знать!»

***

Пока Курогане и Марти рылись в инструментах и аптечке, а док, безумный ученый Эмет Браун, старательно разговаривал не немого Шаорана, Мокона, сидящая на капоте, заговорщически переглянулась со стоящим Фаем.

Столкновение было не случайным. Путешественников во времени немало, у каждого свой способ. А что может быть лучше для познания и социализации с различными людьми, нежели обмен опытом и совместный труд?


End file.
